The Blighted Lands
The Blighted Lands The Blighted Lands is a Survival Adventure RP Phase inspired by the origional Scarlet Crusade phase which shared the same name. The RP Revolves around a group of players who become stranded survivors within the infected lands of Lordaeron and must escape and survive along the journey the Dungeon Master creates for them. Lore Setting This phase takes place in a time before Vanilla WoW, and after Warcraft 3, (Also after the events of the Ashbringer Comic). As the players survive they will slowly unravel the sad stories of the land through the ghostly visions which appear during the Night. As they explore they may also uncover the factions in the phase, and their conflict over the Blighted Lands. They will witness the early Forsaken establishing It's mark on Lordaeron, and the vast woods where they will besiege their rival, The Scarlet Crusade. The Conflict only escalates as the Alliance and Horde rush to support their allies, all the while, evil grows right under their feet... Players will be able to experience the full weight of Lordaeron's fall, and will need to escape it if they wish to survive. There are stories to uncover, left untold by the factions of today.....and locations left, unexplored. Roleplay Type The Phase operates using a Role Playing Game setting (RPG), and as such the outcome of actions is largely determined by a roll of the dice. Each player begins the game with the starting stats of their race which are defined as: HP (Health Points) Each player begins with around 100 Health Points, this stat is lower for say gnomes, but higher for Tauren. As a player recieves damage, their health points will diminish. Once the players HP reaches 0, they die. Death in the Phase is enforced, so characters who die are declared Icly Dead in the phase. AP (Attribute Points) Each player will begin with around 20 AP Points, Attribute points or Strength points determine a characters Strength. Orcs and Tauren for example start with high AP, while Gnomes start with little. Your AP points are what your character will roll when encountering a Strength challenge, either in the form of a puzzle or opponent. SP (Speed Points) Each player begins with around 15 SP, SP determines a characters Agility, and is used when dodging, performing swift attacks, and fleeing. Elves for example have High SP and Tauren have Low SP. IP (Intellect Points) Each Player will begin with around 10 IP Points, IP determines a characters Intelect or Intelligence. This is higher for some races like Gnomes and Elves, and can be made even larger if that character is a mage or spellcaster. IP is rolled when a character encounters a mental challenge, usually from puzzles but can also be rolled when searching for new items and suspecting unseen attacks on your character. Racial Ability Some races come with special abilities, For example an Orcs Bloodlust. Humans are the only race without a special ability. Condition Shows the Players current condition, Players start as 'Fine'. The Condition of the player will change depending on Thirst, Hunger, Wounds etc. Mental State Shows the players current Mental State, Players start as 'Clear Minded'. The Mental State will change depending on lack of sleep, witnessing horrifying acts, etc. Players can even turn on their comrades due to insanity if they wish. When a player has been told their Stats at Spawn, they will set their OOC TRP Information to display their stats. Conduct The phase upholds maximum realism standards. Players can interact with everything they see in the Phase, they can do anything they wish provided they have the ability to do so. Hosting The Phase will be hosted weekly during the weekend, and possibly during the week. It will take time however for Hosting to begin, as the phase is still lacking various things that will require building. When Tirisfal Glades is complete an official host timetable will be available here. Staff & Recruitment We do not recruit people openly. People who RP in our phase can be invited, but only at our discretion. If you wish to join our Discord, you can here: https://discord.gg/kF4qt56 Phase Timeline All major events in the Phase's story and progression will be recorded here forming a timeline of events that will bridge Post WC3 and Vanilla WoW. -Year 621, Following the events of the Comic Ashbringer, The Scarlet Crusade is in disarray. The death of Highlord Alexandros Mograine still shakes the core of the Faction, with many Scarlets continuing to abandon the order in favor of the newer Argent Dawn, the Scarlet Crusade struggles to hold its territory against the new and expanding Forsaken.